koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Sangoku Musou 6 Special
Dynasty Warriors 7: Special (真・三國無双６ Special) is an updated PSP version of Dynasty Warriors 7. For Japan at least, the portable version marks the first time the game is playable on another console. The official Dynasty Warriors 7 Twitter remarked that Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends is the PS3 version of this game. Players who pre-order this game will receive a serial code for two exclusive colors (black and white) for Wang Yuanji. Gamecity is offering an exclusive character card and a downloadable serial code for a weapon in 100man-nin no Shin Sangoku Musou. Changes/Additions *Because of the game's large size, the game is spread onto 2 UMDs. Disc 1 contains the stories of Wei and Jin, as well as Conquest Mode. Disc 2 hold the stories of Shu and Wu. Save data is shared between the two discs. *Save data from the original game can be used in this version. This automatically unlocks all of the characters in the game. *It's possible to play Story Mode with two players. *Players can choose from characters they've already unlocked for each Story Mode stage. (i.e. Cao Pi in Yellow Turban Rebellion, etc.) *Four man wireless play sessions in Conquest Mode are available. When four players play through the same stage, they can participate in a battle mode and compete for high scores. *Items that increase a character's stats can be bought with earned currency. Purchased items can be shared amongst the entire cast to boost their stats without needing to play them. An option to reset a single character's stats has been added, meaning that it's possible to use only one character to max out multiple characters. *Graphics during battle are at a lower resolution. In turn, draw distance is reduced. The screen shows fewer enemies and rendering effects than the PS3 original. Swimming has been removed as a result. The backdrop of each stage seem to be mountains in the distance, which will show regardless if you're in a base or not. Also, the characters don't seem to open their mouths during Musou attacks, yet the vocal track still plays. *Cutscenes don't go directly to a fight. There is now a fade in between the cutscene and the battle. *The new characters appearing in Xtreme Legends will not be in this game. *Downloadable content from the original appears to still be available in this version. Other downloadable content for this game will be available, but a majority of the exclusive items are only available using the Mobile Joy feature with 100man-nin no Shin Sangoku Musou. Over 250 objects are planned between the game and application, including rare weapons and items. Related Media Koei-Tecmo hosted a series of tournaments during store front meetings throughout Japan in August. First prize winners can earn original merchandise and an exclusive present made just for these tournaments. All participants were given complementary prizes for entering, which can be seen on the tournaments' official website. Bigger sample images of these prizes can be seen at Game Watch. A special summer campaign for the game was held in Japan. If people purchased the game during the summer months, they were rewarded with a special downloadable serial code. The code unlocked two exclusive items for the PSP game. One was a special Wang Yuanji image that can only be seen in full within the game's gallery, and the other unlocked the right to use four "lucky" customizable weapons with improved attack and speed. These downloadable codes were included as a prize for entering the game's tournaments. External Links *Official Japanese website, Downloadable Contents page *Official Taiwanese site *Official Japanese PlayStation site *Promotional video on Koei-Tecmo's YouTube channel Category:Games